


Polaroid

by youarefire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, dribble drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarefire/pseuds/youarefire
Summary: I was never a believer that you could fall in love at the first sight,but all of a sudden,We loved and got lost in the moment.





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for the mistakes, I'm a little rusty. lol

"Nope! No thank you!" 

Aubrey was about to turn the other way but Chloe grabbed hold of her arm before she could run off. "Bree, come on you promised!"

"Chloe, look at this line! It'll take at least 30 minutes to get in. Can't we just go to the bar next door?" 

She tried, again, to pull them away from the long line outside the piano bar called Howlin' At The Moon but Chloe just pulled them right back in line. "Yeah but they don't have a cute and talented brunette playing at the bar next door!" 

"Ugh," Aubrey huffed, "Fine."

"Yay!" 

"I really hope this place lives up to its hype."

"Oh, I'm confident that you'll for sure love it!"

* * *

 

Close to an hour later, the girls and the rest of the bar were drunkenly singing along to Sweet Caroline with the tiny brunette playing the grand piano up on stage.

"I fucking love this song!" Aubrey hollered over the chaos as the last few lines of the song rang on.

"Me too!" Chloe giggled.

"Alright you assholes!" The tiny brunette, whose name was Beca _apparently_ , chimed breathlessly into the mic, "I'm gonna need some help singing this next song, so my girl CR will be going around to pick three  _female_ volunteers who are capable, to come up here and jam with me. 'Til then, see if you can figure out what song we'll be singing by just these first few notes." 

Beca took a sip of water and started effortlessly playing the beginning melody for Mama Mia. (The Here We Go Again version, DUH)

"Oh my god," Chloe's breath hitched, "is this?"

"Oh my god! I know this piano riff!" Aubrey squealed excitedly and gripped onto Chloe's arm.

"IT IS!"

"CHLOE WE HAVE TO GO UP THERE! THIS IS LIKE MY JAM!"

"Okay, first of all blondie, never say 'my jam' again," CR said, showed up out of nowhere, "And, second of all, if y'all wanna go up there you have to match pitch and I need to make sure neither of you are drunk enough to throw up on stage. Learned that lesson the hard way."

"Don't worry, I learned how to control my stage-fright-induced projectile vomiting a LONG time ago-"

"And we only had two drinks each and a shot!" Chloe squeals.

"And we can totally match pitch, we were part of an all-girl, _championship_  acapella group in college. The Bellas-"

"That's what we were called, The Bellas." 

"Yeah, we were actually co-captains who led the team to national-"

"Alright, alright! I've heard enough." CR cuts off with an eye roll, "You two go ahead, Miss Ashley will escort y'all to the stage. Just wait by the little lady playing the piano up there."

Aubrey and Chloe do as their told and followed Ashley. Once they got to the stage Beca introduced herself.

"Hey ladies," the brunette smiled, "I'm Beca."

Chloe shyly introduced herself, "Hi, I'm- uhm- my name's Chloe." She reached out for a handshake out of pure muscle memory and to her delight, Beca stopped playing and held out a hand to meet her half way.

"Nice to meet you Chloe."

Aubrey's introduction was cut off by the third volunteer and Cynthia Rose joining them up on the stage, which elicited loud cheers and cat calls from the crowd. The third girl was hot. Figures. 

Beca took a few moments to give them their lines and asked if any of them were comfortable with harmonizing, to her pleasant surprise, all three girls knew how to harmonize.

"Awesome." She looked over to CR, "Ready."

"Okay all you howlers! Are y'all ready for another song?" 

"YEAH!" The crowd roared.

"Take it away ladies!"

Beca started playing the intro on the piano and the third girl, whose name was Stacie _apparently_ , began sweetly singing the first verse of the song. This quickly caught Aubrey's attention.

"Whoa." She breathed. She tried to get a better look at Stacie but the lights and alcohol might have gotten the best of her vision. But there was something about Stacie's voice that was so entrancing.

As the song built up in vocal layers and tempo, all three girls confidently sang and danced along with Beca, and the entire bar actually knew the song word for word. Each time Chloe sang her solo, she'd face Beca and sing to her. And each time Aubrey and Stacie sang their parts they'd end up just singing it to each other. It wasn't until they were towards the end of the song that Aubrey finally got a good look at Stacie's face. Aubrey Posen has never been the type to be awestruck, but she was completely taken by Stacie's beauty. She couldn't help but be in awe of her, everything about her took Aubrey's breath away.

Stacie's reaction was very similar. She couldn't help but be affected by the look in Aubrey's eyes. She noted how absolutely flawless Aubrey's face was. Her smile, her high cheekbones, her lips, her voice, everything about Aubrey captivated her. They carried on the rest of the song that way, just staring and smiling at each other like a couple of drunk idiots. Once the song ended, the crowd cheered, Beca thanked them and they were escorted towards the end of the stage. 

"Oh wait! Lemme take a few shots first!" Ashley stopped them and held up a Polaroid Camera. She gestured the girls to huddle closer together, "Cool, on three!"

They took a few pictures together, some cute, some... not so cute and Beca thanked them one last time in front of the crowd. "Give it up for these awesome ladies!"

Beca caught Chloe's attention as they were walking by her to get down the stage. "Don't be a stranger, Chloe." 

"I won't." The redhead flirted.

* * *

"Hey! Aubrey, right?"

Aubrey turned away from the bar, towards the voice behind her, a smile already creeping up on her face. "Hey! And yes, my name's Aubrey. I'm sorry, I actually didn't catch your name up there."

"Stacie." Stacie shook Aubrey's hand, a goofy smile plastered on her face, "Nice to officially meet you."

"Likewise!"

"You were super awesome up there, Aubrey." 

"You too! I love your voice, it's so sultry and sweet."

"Thank you! I love your voice too!" 

"No but YOUR voice... it shook me to my core." The blonde internally facepalmed. Tipsy Aubrey's always _too_ honest.

Stacie wrinkled her nose and chuckled, "I'm not all that great, but thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They stood in silence for a few beats, both waiting for the other to say something more.

 _Fuck it_ , Stacie thought. 

"So..." She started, "this might sound creepy, but when we were singing, there was a point where... I felt like it was only the two of us up there."

Aubrey bit her lip, "That doesn't sound creepy, at all."

"Yeah?"

"Totes." The blonde laughed nervously, "I felt it too."

"Good." Stacie smiled, "Where's your friend?"

Stacie looked around for any sign of the redhead.

"Uhm, you know what," Aubrey threw a hand up, "I pretty she's making out with Beca somewhere."

"Niiiice," Stacie drawled. They shared a laugh, "So Aubrey, can I buy you a dri-"

"Oh good you're still here!" Ashley bellowed. "Y'all get to choose one of the Polaroids to keep! Here."

They looked through the Polaroids and laughed at the less flattering ones they took, once they were done choosing Stacie pulled a pen our from her purse. 

"Let me borrow this real quick," Stacie grabbed Aubrey's Polaroid from her hand.

"What're you doing?" Aubrey quirked a brow as she watched Stacie wordlessly sign her name with a heart on the bottom of the photo.

"Cute."

"Hm." Stacie handed the photo back to her and slid hers over on the bar top, "Here, you should sign your name on mine too." 

"Okay??" Despite thinking it was weird, Aubrey did as she was told, "You know, I was hoping you were writing your number down on mine." She handed the photo back to Stacie and smirked.

"Well I was getting to that part!" The brunette laughed as she pulled her phone out, "Alright, Aubrey, Miss Beautiful, what's your number?"

Aubrey couldn't help but blush at Stacie's words, "Okay, it's 32-"

"OH MY GOD STACIE! STACIE! WE GOTTA GO! WE GOTTA GO RIGHT NOW!" A blonde woman grabbed onto Stacie arm and yanked her towards the door.

"What the fuck, Jess? I'm in the middle of-"

"GO! GO! GO! BLACK BEAUTY SPOTTED ME!"

"Amy what the hell?" Stacie broke her arm free from Jessica's grip. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Aubrey yelled after them.

"Aubrey I'm-"

"AYE! FAT AMY DON'T YOU DARE RUN GIRL! NOT UNTIL YOU PAY ME BACK THE MONEY YOU OWE ME!!"

"Oh shit she's coming, we gotta go!" Fat Amy pushed her way through the crowd as Jessica grabbed Stacie's hand and pulled her towards the exit. 

"Come find me outside!" Stacie hurriedly yelled back but Aubrey couldn't register her words in time.

It all happened so fast Aubrey didn't know how to react. After a few seconds, her feet finally caught up to her brain and she made a beeline towards the exit. She ran out of the bar, the cold air hitting her face. She looked around but couldn't find Stacie in sight.

She heaved a hard sigh and looked down at the Polaroid in her hand, thumb ghosting over Stacie's name. 

"Damnit."

* * *

 

"Why didn't you just write your number under your name?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"I WAS TRYING TO BE CUTE!"

"Well that was kind of stupid." Amy muttered under her breath.

"Shut up Amy!" Stacie groaned, "I hate you guys so much right now."

"I'm sorry Stace." Jessica rubbed a comforting hand on Stacie arm. "We can go back if you want?"

"HELL NO!"

"Amy shut up! You're the reason we got chased out the bar! If Stacie wants to go back we'll go back! Just hide in the car!"

"We are NOT going back there, did you-"

"Amy I swear to God!"

"No, Jess. It's fine." Stacie sighed defeatedly. "She's probably gone by now." 

"Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure! This is Stacie 'He's a Hunter' Conrad! You'll be fine, legs. I'm sure you'll find another girl or boy a week from now. I'm sure she was-"

Stacie, annoyed, hit the brakes a little harder than usual at the red light which caused Amy to slam forward against the seat in front of her. 

"Ow!"

"Told you to put your seat belt on Ames." Jessica said non-nonchalantly.

Amy flipped them off but proceeded buckled her seat belt on, "Anyway! As I was saying!"

"Ugh." Stacie pinched the bridge of her nose to keep from completely exploding on the Aussie.

"I'm sure you'll find another hot blonde in a week or two Stacie. You'll forget all about this particular hot girl from the piano bar in no time."

The brunette shook her head and sighed deeply.

"No, I don't think so... Aubrey was different."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping I'll see your face again<3


End file.
